


Ugly

by LHorcrux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Consensual Violence, Familial Abuse, Homophobia, Implied Child Abuse, Light Sadism, M/M, Major Characters - Freeform, Mentions of self mutiliation, Murder, Poetry, Psychological Torture, Tragedy, trigger warning, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorcrux/pseuds/LHorcrux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You passed me a knife<br/>And we drew a picture painted red</p><p> </p><p>The whispers at night<br/>They always tell the same:<br/>That we're ugly<br/>Yes, we're ugly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly

**Author's Note:**

> **IMPORTANT NOTE:** This poem depicts violence, self harm, mild-sadism, murder, and other potentially triggering topics. Please do not read if such things may trigger you.

And we've got cigarette burns

That your mother never saw

 

You passed me a knife

And we drew a picture painted red

Watched as the sun left

Wishing it would take us with it

 

You know my death's been set in stone

And know the demon on your left arm

 

The whispers at night

They always tell the same:

That we're ugly

Yes, we're ugly

 

I'm seated too high

You've fallen too low

Both of us know

We'll get lost in the limbo

 

And my cousin beats us up

When he sees us holding hands

You stayed over that one night

"We're just friends"

 

Then she saw our scars

And the nurse told me

That we're ugly

Yes, we're ugly

 

Auntie sent us off

Said, "try to live that dream"

And you looked her in the eye

"We're both dying, but Ma'am," you said:

"Please don't cry for us"

 

We ran out past the border

To an island no one knew

Passed out dinner plates

That none of us knew

 

Then you kissed me

And we said the truth

That we're ugly

Yes, we're ugly

 

You were crying in your sleep

I woke you up and you screamed

And you tried to play it off

Like your Auntie didn't send that spell at you

But we all know

That it wasn't a dream

 

And when we woke up in the same bed

And you reached for the knife

I let you carve UGLY into my chest

Because you needed to

 

And the next day

We woke up in a cell

I gave you a kiss

And you broke down and cried

And your mum let you go quietly

In a silent green light

 

I screamed when I saw

That everyone I loved was dead

And I waited to be freed

But they never did

No, Love

They never did

**Author's Note:**

> I did not intend to portray myself as believing that homosexuality is ugly or wrong. I fully support the LGBTQ community. I intended to show that there were extremely-homophobic characters, who would hurt homosexual characters for no other reason than that they like to hurt, and they hate anything that seems "abnormal" or "wrong".
> 
> I would like to mention that the reason for the title and frequent use of the word ugly, is that many of the other characters think Harry and Draco ARE ugly because of their homosexuality. Also, because what they are doing to each other, is painful, is scarring.
> 
> The reason for the nurse calling them ugly is because I once had a nurse tell me that self harm scars would make me ugly, that no one would want me if I self harmed. I felt as if I had to add in a nurse telling them they were ugly.
> 
> I struggle with anxiety, and though it isn't often triggered, it can be really bad. When it does happen, I get violent/aggressive, especially turned towards myself.
> 
> I'm getting better, slowly. I don't think my anxiety will ever fully go away, but I get a better handle on it as time goes on. I am pretty good at dealing with it when I can see a trigger, or it's just triggered, but once it gets to a certain point, I'm gone.
> 
> If you have anxiety or depression, I'd like to extend an "I feel you" in your direction.


End file.
